Truth or Truth?
by paperbackpages
Summary: This is a self indulgent truth or dare destiel


Dean dragged Cas over at his place tonight, he desperately didn't want to go. He knew all of Dean's friends would be there, and it was important for Dean that he would come along.

He already had a clue what was going to happen, and he should of guessed it before he walked into the basement that had 5 people in a circle laughing with a couple of beers in there hand.

"Cas you're here! grab a beer and sit down with us were just getting started!"

Cas internally groaned and stood in his place, looking awkwardly stiff and tried not to open the door he just entered in.

Dean shot up from where he was sitting on the floor and grabbed Castiel's wrist pulling him down in the empty spot next to him.

Jo had a permanent smirk on her face, and she looked around the circle.

"Benny boy!"

Benny nearly growled in protest and put his head in his hands.

"No, nope this is not happening."

Jo smiled even wider and the three words Castiel hoped he wouldn't hear left her lips.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you too…"

Everyone had gone completely silent curious to see what was about to happen.

Jo went closer to Benny nearly 3 inches apart. "Take off your shirt and call the first person on your recent calls telling them exactly what your wearing"

Meg let out a full snort at this request, and Benny just raised his eyebrow then lifted his hands in the air like a surrender. He winked at Jo, and stripped off his t-shirt then whipping out his phone in the process.

He put the phone to his ear and everyone seemed to have leaned in waiting to see what was going to happen.

Ruby's phone began to ring.

She rolled her eyes and answered it.

"Do you want to know what I'm wearing?" Bennys tone was mocking and Ruby just looked pissed off

"Fuck off"

Everyone chuckled at the events then Meg conjured up a matching smirk to what Jo had a couple of seconds ago.

"So Cas…"

Cas stopped in his tracks and was slowly shaking his head and subconsciously inched closer for Dean.

"Meg." Cas warned and his cheeks were already starting to heat up.

"Truth or Dare?"

Cas stood still for a second everyone's eyes were on him.

"uh…Truth?" He didn't mean for his voice to come out that small but he barley squeaked out the word.

"Aw, Cas you're no fun, but I can deal."

Meg looked like she was deep in thought and then came back to the group.

Everyone was curious at this moment. Dean was eyeing Meg suspiciously.

"If you could kiss anyone in this room who would you kiss?"

Cas could feel his palms sweating and his heart racing a small percentage faster then it had been a few minutes before.

"I have to answer?"

Meg nodded and winked at him "Or you could drink the spit bucket left over from my parents wine tasting?"

Castiel was forced to do that once, and he promised himself he would never, ever, EVER force himself to do that again.

"Uh…."

Ruby spoke up, curiosity clearly in her voice "Come on Cas, we're all friends here."

"He doesn't have to do anything." Dean dangerously spoke then nodded in confirmation from Cas.

At first the entire group didn't think they heard him correctly.

"I would choose Dean." Cas whispered, hardly audible.

Meg spoke up after the silence,

"I'm sorry Cas, what was that I cant hear you."

Dean was still trying to process if he was hearing Cas correctly.

Cas voice shaking just enough spoke up louder.

"I said I would pick Dean."

Everyone was silent and Dean stood there staring at Cas with Confusion and something else Cas couldn't quite pin.

Benny spoke up after the few moments of undeniable awkwardness.

"Okay okay, enough with that. Dean Truth or Dare?"

Dean let go of Castiel's stare to regain composure and smirked towards the group.

"Dare."

"Kiss Cas."

Dean looked visibly shaken and was becoming irritated.

"Dude, really? that low huh?"

"It should be just a meaningless kiss whats the harm, unless of course you're scared?"

Dean's skin was crawling and he looked over at Cas who looked like he wanted to disappear. Dean sighed.

He lifted up Cas's chin and looked in his eyes for a protest. He didn't see any.

Benny was right it wasn't anything special.

When Dean's soft lips touched Cas's there was nothing, not even he didn't exist. The kiss began chaste and sweet, Dean wanted more. He wanted to taste the flavor that was undeniably Cas.

It wasn't special, it was damn well amazing.

Cas's hot breath matched his when he let go of the kiss and scooted away from his body.

Dean was breathless, but managed a sentence when a catcall woke him from his dream

"See, I'm not scared."

Benny looked at him incredulously and shook his head.

Cas was so warm he felt like he could of melted right there in the soft carpet of Dean's basement.

His cheeks lite up on fire and he stared down at his hands and the group went back to normal with the shenanigans they were playing. Castiel was highly embarrassed and felt like he ruined everything.

He slowly stood up and Dean turned to him as he was about to leave.

"Hey man where are you going?"

Cas just shook his head looked down at his shoes and exhaled a deep breath.

"Fresh air."

Cas ran up the steps to get to the first floor so he can possibly escape.

When he reached for the front door a gust of cool wind hit his face and he began to breathe better and was closing his eyes at the feeling of numbness that tingled his lips.

"Cas?"

Castiel turned around and faced Dean who was shifting from one foot to the other, looking highly uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry Cas, if you didn't want me to kiss you, you should have told me I would of stopped…but uhm-"

Cas cut him and gave him a pointed look. "No, I didn't want you to stop the problem was I actually kind of…"

Cas trailed off and looked down at the ground once again.

Dean seemed to understand what he was saying, he always does.

"Yeah me too man."

Cas looked up and stared at Dean.

"You..What?"

Dean stepped a foot closer and they could just feel each others breath on there chilly cheeks.

"I"

Dean inched closer to Cas's face with slow but pointed movements.

"Liked"

Cas could just lean forward and kiss him.

"It."

Dean was hovering just above Cas's lips, both of there breathes warming each others face.

Cas couldn't take it any longer and he took a small step and shoved his lips at Dean's and his hand wrapped around his neck and pushed him closer to the Kiss.

Unlike the kiss inside, this one was demanding and overwhelming. Dean left the contact to breath for just one moment and Cas took this as an opportunity and stuck his tongue into Dean's mouth and tasted the black coffee he had every morning.

They broke apart and Cas automatically blushed despite the fact he lost the heat he and Dean had when they embraced.

"Dude, finally." Dean smiled warmly and looked at Cas with such adoration Cas blushed even darker.

"I've wanted to do that for awhile." As Cas said what was on his mind he smirked and watched Deans reaction.

Dean smiled at him and hugged him warmly,

Maybe Truth or Dare wasn't so bad.


End file.
